Sweet porn
by sadaharu09
Summary: Una cálida tarde, en la soledad de su cuarto, Hibari piensa en Dino de un modo sensual, viene su mente cierto escenario, y lo necesita•D18 —BL/Yaoi/Lemon.


**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! pertenece a Akira Amano, esto no es más que ficción de fan.**

* * *

Esta es la ultima vez, esa frase que parecía escapar de su cabeza para chocar contra las esquinas del techo, era como un timbrazo de inicio, para una avalancha de recuerdos, los que solo tiene uno que ha sido bien amado.

Era por eso que el japonés se acostaba en medio del cuarto y miraba hacía arriba, con sus ojos a medió cerrar y sus labios a medio abrir, como meditando, como perdiéndose un poco. Su mente viajaba a un lugar mucho más ala de su residencia, y su mano un poco mas cerca, en esa zona bajo la yukata, justo en medio de sus piernas, la mejor manera de recordar a alguien.

:::::::::.

Era muy probable que todo hubiera empezado ese día por la tarde, donde se había inclinado y había chocado las narices pegando las frentes, viendo tan fijamente el fondo de sus ojos, donde tal vez lo admiro desnudo, o lo vio con ganas, unas pocas, pero que igual son eso.

Esa tarde donde el largo de su cuerpo le hacía sombra desde donde se ponía de rodillas para tocarle una mejilla y sonreír, de un modo estúpido. Entonces se daba la vuelta, y se marchaba.

Kyoya se quedaba quieto y parpadeaba un par de veces, analizaba la situación, encontraba solo una respuesta: ponerse de pie, alcanzarlo y sujetarlo de un brazo para que no se escapara, que se diera la vuelta y lo mirara, entonces volver a la maniobra de manos y atrapar el cuello de su camisa, y que se inclinara, que bajara a verlo, jalarlo, hacerlo ceder en sus labios, hacerle lo mismo que el potro le había hecho antes, ponerle un beso en los labios, un beso que quedaba a la vista de todo el mundo, porque igual que él, lo sentiría andar cargando todo el tiempo, trabarle la lengua al hablar con alguien, el beso huésped, el maldito, el que nunca se va.

En ese momento juraría que Cavallone se había reído, justo antes de contestarle el ataque, con sus labios amables y su lengua caliente, nada torpe como pensó que todo él lo sería. Se ponía de puntas, los brazos del italiano que ahora le sustentaban lo ayudaban en eso, parecía como si por un segundo, sus pies hubieran dejado el piso, pero solo por ese poco tiempo, una sensación parecida a levitar, una ascendencia, pero el cielo al que podría llegar era puro pecaminoso blanco terreno, eso se lo decía el eco casi dulce en su garganta, y nuevamente la lengua de Dino, que era todo caníbal, que parecía que se estaba incendiando.

Ese día fue uno ilícito, tanto como lo fueron unos otros, también fueron dulces. No hablaron nada esa tarde, no aclararon nada al despedirse, como si todo lo que era necesario explicar se hubiera manifestado en saliva espesa.

Pero el recuerdo que atacaba a su mente, en esa tarde, también, era uno mucho mas intimo, casi grosero, de explicitas escenas que cuido de grabar bien en su cabeza, y corría la cinta en su memoria, mientras su pecho agitado, y su mano activa subían y bajaban, sus dedos ya calientes apretando su propio miembro, sus dedos enroscándose y su frente que se arrugaba.

::::::…

Y el tiempo, viajaba a la misma velocidad que la miel derramada en el piso, a la del flujo, a la de la expansión, igual de espeso, dorado y dulce.

Sus manos eran tibias y estaban empapadas, trastabillaban por la piel atacada de escalofríos, arados de diente y lengua espinada.

Sabía lo que iba a hacer a ese lugar, a la pieza de Dino, y quería, había ido porque le daban ganas, porque Dino le gustaba, como olía, como se veía, y su sabor, el de su sangre, colonia, sudor y saliva, no lo iba a negar, no tenía que hacerlo, por ser quien era.

Y Cavallone intento hablarle sobre sentimientos, sobre lo que quería y el problema y lo indebido de quererlo, porque le gustaba hacerse el idiota, él también sabía porque estaba juntos y solos entre cuatro paredes.

Pero para eso solo había bastado una mirada poco crédula, una burla en los labios y el andar impasible del japonés, que caminaba hacia él terminando por chocar las puntas de sus zapatos, le pegaba un extremo de la tonfa en la quijada y profería un _cállate herbívoro_, firme y claro, luego procedía a tomar lo que deseaba, y por ende, era suyo, ese hombre sentado en la cama.

A Hibari no le podían importar menos los _sentimientos_ eso era de herbívoros, él era un animal salvaje, un carnívoro de dientes bien afilados, como tal, solo obedecía a sus instintos y a sus leyes y había descubierto, que la idea de tocar el cuerpo de Cavallone, besar su boca, lo excitaba tanto o mas que pelear con él, porque para Hibari no existe hombre o mujer, edad o posición, para él solo existe la carne, y ahora el deseo.

Por eso se le había montado a horcajadas tumbándolo sobre el acolchado, descansaba su arma sobre el pecho del potro y pegaba sus bocas, quería que se besaran de nuevo, como en la azotea de la escuela, donde no pudo hacer o dar mucho mas que mordidas y lamidas descuidadas, porque no sabía como hacerlo, ese tipo de suerte que Dino lograba de inmediato poniéndose un poco serio, su lengua incansable y precisa. El italiano accedía y continuaba, Kyoya no lo iba a escuchar, y en esto estaba seguro de que no lo iba a entender, así que dejaría de intentarlo, él había sido el primero en buscarlo sin darse cuenta, de todos modos, y su pupilo simplemente reacciono, así que dejaría que lo experimentara de primera mano, eso que ahora él buscaba, probablemente sin conocer su verdadera forma y consecuencia, Cavallone terminaba dominando el beso entonces, aplacaba sus mordidas y atrapaba su errante lengua.

La respuesta lo hacía crispar y dejar caer mas su peso sobre él, a la vez que le ponían las manos en la cadera y acariciaban indiscretamente por encima de la tela, miraba por el rabillo del ojo, Dino era el único que le podría tocar así, el único a la altura, y el único también que le excitaba de ese modo, porque sabía, por medio de su palma incendiada, que el italiano lo deseaba, tanto como él, eso era lo único que importaba.

Le pasaba la mano por la espalda, luego era bajar y apretar, elevar la cabeza y atrapar la boca del estudiante que se alejaba para respirar, la tonfa caía de lado y la mano antes en el pecho ahora se clavaba en el colchón, para sustentarle cuando Cavallone lo abrazaba a él, fuerte, ahora era él quien era firme.

Se movía sobre él, las sabanas se arrugaban y el italiano le había desfajado la camisa, luego la había abierto sin que el prefecto pudiera explicarse muy bien donde había quedado su cinturón, estúpido caballo, y era él quien quería hablar de sentimientos.

Kyoya mordía su cuello, sin piedad, como queriendo comer carne realmente, pero Cavallone era listo, así que paseaba sus dedos por dentro del pantalón abierto y acariciaba, estrujaba, era demasiado obvio, que a él también le encantaba el cuerpo de Kyoya, le gustaba todo de él y también lo quería todo de este, era hora de ser sincero con uno mismo, Dino quería poseerlo.

Entonces giraban en la cama y la nube gruñía quedando debajo de Cavallone, no le gustaba estar debajo de nadie, pero al rubio no parecía poder importarle menos, la luz en el techo hacía brillar la melena de este, parecía trigo, una borrasca de trigo.

Dino le pasaba las manos por el vientre mientras respiraba hondo, todo el tiempo con la boca abierta y luego inquietamente se revolvía dentro de sus pantalones, el japonés miraba para todos los lados, a sus ojos, al tatuaje en su cuello, a su mano indiscreta, con las pupilas dilatadas no sabía que hacer, pero no era por confusión o nervio, todo lo contrario, quería tocarlo, morderlo, masacrarlo, comerse a Cavallone porque le gustaba tanto que quería matarlo, pero no podía porque estaba saturado de la anchura de sus hombros, su torso que no supo cuando se quedo desnudo pero era perfecto, por donde empezar a probar la carne, su solo olor lo estimulaba, y para fastidiar la cosa el potro le mantenía inmóvil una mano, ni se había enterado de eso hasta que planeaba atraparle con ella, muy tarde, así que la otra le tiraba del cabello de un modo brusco y lo acercaba a él, a la fiera, a la gran pantera, para morderle la barbilla y subir hasta sus labios, casi mascarlos, entonces Dino sabía que tenía que imponer su ritmo si quería salir completo de la cama.

Y lo había conseguido tocándole de un modo mucho mas intimo que al principió, cinco dedos se le clavaron en la espalda, el chico se quedo quieto un momento, enseguida continuo. Kyoya le masacraba la piel, pero Dino sabía lo que hacía, tenía el temple y las ganas, sabía donde tocar.

Fue cuando le saco el pantalón que Hibari sintió una pequeña convulsión, el calor insoportable se marcaba un poco mas cuando el italiano apretaba su palma en su zona privada, de un modo incesante, piel contra piel, volvió a no moverse un momento, mirándolo fijamente y respirando un poco apresurado, algo sonrojado pero sin ninguna expresión particular, le estaba gustando mucho, la mano inquieta de Dino, así que él también lo hacía, con su mano libre también lo tocaba y sonreía de modo malicioso, Cavallone estaba tan emocionado como él por el tacto entonces, nunca pensó que hacer este tipo de cosas fuera tan divertido, desde el fondo de la almohada lo miraban unos ojos dilatados como los de un felino al asecho. Dino bajaba, una nueva guerra entre lenguas.

Era entonces que sobre la cama se tendía una obra que representaba los principios básicos del prefecto en ese momento, la razón y la lujuria, acompañados de su parte Cavallone.

:::.

En ese momento el guardián de la nube se encontraba en éxtasis, como si estuviera ahí de nuevo, tocando y siendo tocado por el único hombre que era capaz de despertarle de ese modo, la gula sexual, sed de saliva, aunque esta no este cerca.

Sus manos estaban coordinadas, una continuaba subiendo y bajando, al mismo tiempo que la otra, que antes había recorrido el propio pecho, ahora hundía sus dedos lo mas profundo que podía en si mismo, y gemía, y llamaba a ese hombre.

:::.

Kyoya le había soltado un puñetazo cuando lo sentía completamente dentro. La cosa había iniciado con un poco de inconformidad por parte del moreno, pero la excitación seguía, porque antes Dino y su lengua mágica habían bajado, se habían colocado entre sus piernas y habían hecho lo suyo, contundente y rico, su lengua se hundía en el lugar que poco a poco se dilataba, estaba terriblemente húmedo y tironeaba de la melena rubia, le arrancaba algunos cabellos, estuvo a punto de correrse en su boca, pero fue detenido casi cruelmente por el italiano, y aun tenía el descaro de sonreír, pareció perverso en ese momento, pareció el enemigo de Kyoya en ese momento, pero, extrañamente, le supo bastante bueno el beso que mantuvo mientras le impedía terminar, sería tal vez como una versión a escala mayor del placer masoquista que da la cera recorriendo la piel en la intimidad velada que mantiene ese pequeño fuego, atrapado entre tanta oscuridad.

Durante el beso, que había pasado a ser mas prioritario que respirar, Dino había parecido advertirle algo, pero su cabeza estaba caliente, su vientre se aplastaba solo, quería solo una cosa, y el semental se lo concedía, lo dejaba llegar al fin, después de empezar a penetrar, lo dejo pero al mismo tiempo tuvo que aprisionarle las manos porque parecía atacarle en el momento de euforia, lo mismo que también había tomado el dominio de su boca, el prefecto se retorció un poco, aun así no se separo. Al terminar el beso Cavallone lo veía fijamente, sin moverse, admiraba su boca –ahora la de él- abierta, sus labios hinchados, cubiertos de saliva, sus mejillas rojas, su frente mojada y sus ojos que parecían brillar, y que desde un principio, nunca tuvieron algo de inocente para perder. Lo veía calmarse, regularizar su respiración, acostumbrarse a la intrusión, no se perdió detalle, entonces le soltó las manos, y este lo golpeo.

Era lo justo porque le había dolido, porque lo había detenido en el momento de culmine, porque lo había atrapado, odiaba estar sujeto, odiaba estar debajo, odiaba ese dolor que fue tan intimo, y había odiado no poder morderlo al instante, no poder sujetarse a otra cosa que no fueran sus labios hambrientos y sus manos temblorosas de lujuria, por eso lo había golpeado, y fuerte, pero se calmaba, de su rostro abochornado poco a poco se borraba la arruga en la frente.

Lo sintió palpitar dentro suyo, la carne viva que lo atravesaba estaba inquieta, lo mismo que todo el resto de ese cuerpo, Dino le contesto el golpe con un beso en la sien que se porto apasionado, y una invitación a aferrarse a su espalda, Hibari lo hizo, se estaba incendiando aun, sentir a Dino de ese modo, era demasiado en todos los sentidos, lo deseaba mas que al principio, por eso le clavo las uñas en la espalda con toda la fuerza que podía tener en ese nuevo momento.

Allí y entonces, fue cuando de verdad pudo ver ese mundo distinto donde solo se llega en el verdadero éxtasis, el italiano le golpeaba sin piedad, en un punto que no creyó conocer, abría la boca, su saliva espesa creaba hilos que unían sus labios, sus dientes, sus lenguas, su garganta no retenía nada, su pecho se llenaba de retumbes, de calor, aunque todo él ya estaba lleno de eso, bajo sus uñas había carne y sangre Cavallone, le grito alguna cosa inteligible justo a un lado del oído, y otras tantas, también su nombre, y que _te matare_, que _te odio_ _mucho, _que _te morderé_, con los ojos vidriosos, que _más_, que _quiero_ _más_.

Termino en su interior, como si se tratara de un ritual necesario para sentirse bien. Kyoya en medio de los dos. Fue perfecto, y se repitió. Así fue como llegaron a la madrugada abrazados, sentado uno sobre el otro, meciéndose lento, el cuerpo mas joven casi dormitando, pero con las mejillas encendidas aun, excitado aun, susurrando que _más_, aun.

:::.

El guardián había terminado en su mano llamando un solo nombre, repitiendo a sincronía las amenazas que había lanzado esa noche, entonces miraba su mano, pasaba su lengua por sus dedos con los mismos felinos ojos de siempre, insanos. Se recostaba de lado, dando la espalda a la puerta, esta se abría de repente sin sorprenderlo mucho, pues el aroma buscado y los pasos por demás conocidos invadían inmediatamente la habitación, el azabache sonreía con su toque de personal malicia, y escuchaba su nombre salir en el tono deseado, era claro que lo había visto todo desde el principio, y Kyoya lo sabía, después de todo, ese hombre siempre fue mas pervertido de lo que nunca admitiría.

• • •


End file.
